madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Haunted Habitat
Plot Marlene thinks her habitat is haunted. The penguins then come to see if anything is wrong. Then the lemurs come in and Julien does a song to the sky spirits so the spirits will get out of Marlene's Habitat. The penguins find out it's still haunted but the lemurs think it's a new ghost. The penguins decide it's there turn and then the lemurs leave. The penguins think they figured out the sound that's coming from Marlene's snoring but the sound was actually from the sewer. The penguins used a T.N.T. to show the ghost that they mean business. The sewer covering hits the roof and Skipper and Marlene check if there's any sound. The sewer covering lands over Skipper and Marlene making them fall down into the sewer. Skipper and Marlene decide to look around the sewer. They soon find a creature in the dark (not a ghost) and try to escape from it. Marlene figures out it's afraid of her snoring and they soon find out it's an alligator named Roger. The penguins come and they tie up Roger, but let's him go. They soon make friends with Roger and Skipper complements Marlene. The lemurs were going to find the ghost but Roger came out and they ran away. Transcript Click Here Songs *Spirits Of the Night Online Clips *Nick 1a *Nick 1b Episode Nickelodeon *Nick 1a *Nick 1b *Nick 2a (with Launchtime) *Nick 2b (with Launchtime) *Nick 2c (with Launchtime) Elsewhere *Megavideo *Cucirca Ipod File Click here Download Only Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] *'Operation: Our Turn -' Taking their turn in trying to get rid of what was scaring Marlene. [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'A stick of dynamite' - to get rid of the lemurs and another to blow open the manhole cover. *'A flashlight' - to see the lemurs out of Marlene's home [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] *Though Kowalski comes up with options in this episode, they're not heard. Kowalski's Inventions n/a [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] n/a [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] n/a Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *This is the debut of Marlene and Roger. *Penguins can hold their breath longer then otters, so Skipper shouldn't have been in as much danger as he was made out to be in. *This episode highly suggests a romantic relationship between Skipper and Marlene. *Phil does sign language in his sleep. *The penguins all roll over at the same time while sleeping with a command from Skipper. Skipper sleeps on the top bunk, Private below him, Kowalski below him, and Rico has the bottom bunk. *The penguins use their food dish as a cover to the hole that leads into their underground portion of their habitat. *The penguins carry flashlights that look like really long blue Maglite flashlights. *Marlene has lots of scribbled drawings on her wall and a purple carpet with a yellow border. She also has a couple paintbrushes, Elmers glue and some plastic cups rubber banded together. There is an acoustic guitar in the corner as well. A Paper origami crane hangs from the ceiling and there is a teapot and cups near the entrance. There are drawings painted directly on the wall near her bed. Marlene has an entrance to the sewer system under her rug. *Kowalski uses a standard clipboard and pencil instead of his whiteboard and blue marker. *Kowalski has a gadget that detects "weird noises" that looks like a radar dish attached to headphones. *The previous occupant of Marlene's habitat was a male animal who was transferred to Toledo, Ohio. *King Julien uses dance skills to ward off evil spirits. *Skipper mentions that Kowalski can take money out of "petty cash" to pay for better gadgets. *The penguins never knock because it would only "slow them down". *Skipper uses a tape recorder to record his "Skipper's Log", an audio mission analysis. *Marlene snores in her sleep. Roger is afraid of snoring sounds. *Even unconscious, Skipper has a natural reaction to put his flippers up in a fighting stance. *Roger reveals that he was flushed down the toilet as a baby. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes *This episode, along with Launchtime were the shows TV premier episodes and were shown after the Nickelodeon 2009 Kids' Choice Awards. DVD Releases *Included on the I Was a Penguin Zombie (DVD) Quotes *Roger: What's with the guy in the funny hat? *Skipper: I wish I knew Roger, I wish I knew. *Roger: ... and next thing you know you got flushed down the toilet. *Kowalski: Amazing! *Kowalski: So I got some options, anyone wanna hear them? *Private: Yeah, why not? Photos Category:Episodes